Admiral Odin
Admiral Odin, an Evoknight to be feared, as he is the strongest, most intelligent of them all. He was the one that instigated the destruction of Earth and has a personal grudge against all humans. Personality Odin is the most ruthless, evil creature you will ever meet. No mercy has ever come from him. He rules with an iron, spiked fist of fear. Just being feared didn’t get him this far, though. His leading abilities are superior and his soldiers practically beg to have an order to follow. He is very full of himself, believing he cannot be beat. You could take it as he sees himself as a god. He’s very cunning and can think of a way to win in any situation. Don’t trust anything he says, unless you are one of his own, for he does not just use his power to get what he wants. History Odin was born many years ago in his dimension. Top of his class in Military Academy, it was no competition. He was only the rank of Private for five days, a record in history. Corporal for only about a month, another record made. It was already being said he was going to be the greatest fighter in history. All doubt was whisked away when in about a year he was already the Captain of the 001 Corps, which is the biggest and best Corps. He had racked up many awards, medals, and records in just the first year of his military career. In the battle of Dead Void, the bloodiest battle in all of their dimension’s history, the current Admiral called for a battle to rid the dimension of the rest of the left species. Corps 001 through Corps 059 were called in to battle, racking up about 1,770,000 troops, not including the Admiral, the three Generals, fifty-nine Commanders, fifty-nine Captains, 118 Majors, and 354 Lieutenants. They won the battle, but only about 500,000 soldiers survived. That sounds like a big loss, yes, but they killed the entire armed forces of four species, all of which had over 10,000,000 soldiers a species. The Admiral had gotten killed, along with two of the Generals. You’d think the last General would get the position. Well after the Admiral had gotten killed and the battle had fallen into a slope that it seemed they wouldn’t get out of, Odin took the position of power and commanded the rest of the army to victory. Therefore, he was given the position of Admiral, in less than three years of his military career and noted to be the best fighter and commander in all of Evoknight history. He has commanded his species every since, becoming the longest reigning Admiral and even the longest living Evoknight recorded. He has brought the species to its Golden Age. He also personally led the conquering of Earth, the first other dimension species that they’ve attacked. It was not a worthy fight. Now he lies in wait to take out the small remainder of the humans. Category:Characters Category:Deceased Category:Aliens